Jinx
by lilachic
Summary: Written for the SAA challenge. Just a general GG fic about Lorelai and Rory picking up some Chinese food.


Title: Jinx  
  
Author: Girlchic  
  
Spoilers: Up to Back in the Saddle Again.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: Ok, so I wrote this for the SAA challenge on FF. There isn't any real pairing, some Jess/Rory interaction. I have no clue if Rory named her car and I also don't know the name of the Chinese food place, so I made those things up. And I am making no money from this and do not own the Gilmore Girls, so don't sue me please.  
  
"Ro-ory!" Lorelai bellowed.  
  
"Wha-at?" Rory sighed. She had been working on an article for the Franklin and was getting very hungry.  
  
"Can you go pick up the food?" Lorelai yelled back with a hint of a whine in her voice.  
  
"Isn't the Liu House delivering tonight?"  
  
"No, they said their van broke down."  
  
"Well, why don't you go get the food?"  
  
"Uhhh....I can't go because, because the Jeep doesn't like me anymore. It was making odd noises at me on the way home from work and when I got out the Jeep-English dictionary I realized it called me the spawn of Satan and it never wanted to take me anywhere ever again."  
  
"Wow that Jeep-English dictionary sure comes in handy." Rory came out of her room to see Lorelai sitting on the couch polishing her toenails with red toenail polish.  
  
"Does the Jeep like red nail polish?" she asked.  
  
"No, I do. Here go get the food. And there better be at least one eggroll left when you get back." Lorelai handed Rory her wallet and Rory collected the keys to her pretty shiny blue car. She had named it Maude. She drove the two minutes it took to get to the Chinese restaurant and parked the car perfectly, admiring it as she locked it and walked away. In the distance she saw Lane and Jess.  
  
"Well long time no see," Jess and Rory said at the same time.  
  
"Jinx!" Rory yelled.  
  
"And now you can't speak until we say your name, hmmm Tess. Oh and hi Rory." Lane said.  
  
"So what are you two up to tonight?" Rory replied.  
  
"Well Jesse was telling me what a genius David Bowie was and I was agreeing whole-heartedly." Jess just mumbled under his breath. "Aww Jesse, cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Yeah Jesse, why so quiet?" Rory chimed in. "You guys want to come with me to pick up the food?"  
  
"Why I would love to, but Jesse, you know, hates you with the fire of a thousand suns, so maybe he wouldn't want to tag along."  
  
"Huh. Jesse, don't you love me?" Rory batted her lashes at him. This finally provoked Jess.  
  
"MY NAME IS JESS!" Jess screamed, "And I was saying that David Bowie was great, but the whole Ziggy Stardust period was just an excuse so he could wear makeup..."  
  
"And, wasn't there one more thing?" Lane asked.  
  
"And I don't hate Rory." Jess said quietly as he blushed.  
  
"Good." Now let's go get that food Lane said as she steered them off in the direction of Liu House.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Lorelai wasn't a bit surprised that Rory brought Lane and Jess back with her; in fact she was surprised that more people hadn't followed Rory home. She guessed that Dean was working, but she wasn't about to rule out her other hunch about Dean. Amazingly the four of them finished off the enormous amount of Chinese food all by themselves.  
  
"So where is the candy?" Lorelai asked as she settled in to put a topcoat on her red toenails.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you its bad to eat candy and polish your nails, inevitably something gets sticky." Lane chimed in.  
  
"How do you know so much about this? I think you've maybe been hanging around here too much. We're kicking you off the island and while you're at it pick up some candy please."  
  
"Mom, not another survivor reference, didn't you just tell me the other day that you were quitting reality TV cold turkey." Rory smiled.  
  
"Hmm, well I was planning to, but there was that season finale of the bachelor and then the Osbornes were on. I just love seeing all those British people with the accents cursing at each other. But don't get me started on the girl that Bachelor guy chose. Too much giggling, how will he stand it? He totally chose her for the fake boobs."  
  
"Mom, are you done?"  
  
"Yes, let's watch a movie. A scary one!" And the four of them settled in with The House on Haunted Hill. 


End file.
